


[Podfic] 5 Times Holtzmann Flirted With Patty, And The One Time Patty Flirted Back

by Shmaylor



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: 5 Times, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Flirting, Getting Together, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: “Well, hey there, sunshine!” She holds out a hand, beaming, letting Patty place the juice gently in her palm. Jeez, she’s tall.  Holtz wants to climb her like a particularly attractive tree. “So, whadaya say? You, me, a secluded subway tunnel?”[Podfic Version]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [5 Times Holtzmann Flirted With Patty, And The One Time Patty Flirted Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545175) by [blueberryfallout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryfallout/pseuds/blueberryfallout). 



**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/ITPE/5%20Times%20Holtzmann%20Flirted%20With%20Patty.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [5 Times Holtzmann Flirted With Patty, And The One Time Patty Flirted Back ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7545175)

**Author:** [catsaremyboyfriend](http://archiveofourown.org/users/catsaremyboyfriend/pseuds/catsaremyboyfriend)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Notes:** For #ITPE 2016!

**Length:** 11 mins

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/ITPE/5%20Times%20Holtzmann%20Flirted%20With%20Patty.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/ITPE/5%20Times%20Holtzmann%20Flirted%20With%20Patty.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
